


Para Sempre

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV Darla - Uma coisa que os mortais frequentemente entendem errado sobre o mundo é a natureza do que amor é para nós. Dizem que o relacionamento romântico tabu é aquele entre humanos e vampiros. Não é.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Para Sempre

Uma coisa que os mortais frequentemente entendem errado sobre o mundo é a natureza do que amor é para nós. Dizem que o relacionamento romântico tabu é aquele entre humanos e vampiros. Não é. Comida, sexo e uma data de validade. Simples. Quase fácil. Entre nós nunca é assim.

Fui transformada no ano 1609 na colônia da Virginia por um vampiro antigo conhecido como o Mestre. Suponho talvez que a transição de valores tenha sido um pouco menor para mim quando comparado a outros porque mesmo quando viva não me importava com definições de bem e mal já que os mesmos padres que pelas manhãs falavam do mal das meretrizes e do pecado eu recebia em minha cama a noite. O Mestre me nomeou Darla e a séculos Darla sou, havia um outro nome antes mas esse está esquecido quase como todos os outros detalhes da outra vida. Provavelmente porque ironicamente apenas após a minha morte comecei a viver.

Em 1753 conheci um jovem rapaz na Irlanda chamado Liam. Eu o fiz Angelus. Impulsivo, intrigante, louco e meu. Por 150 anos não senti falta do dia já que sempre a noite o tinha ao meu lado. Matando e se divertindo de outras maneiras pelas ruas de Londres, Paris e Veneza ,uma perfeição e felicidade que não havia experenciado nem com o Mestre. Paraíso. Bom de mais ao ponto de achar que duraria para sempre. Angelus, Darla, Spike e Drussila, uma pequena família feliz de monstros.

Até é claro uma garota cigana, apenas uma das vitimas que nem sabíamos o nome. Uma refeição. No entanto uma refeição com uma família com poderes o suficiente para lhe lançar uma das piores maldições, uma alma. Trazendo de volta todas aquelas definições de bem e mal, certo e errado ,e o pior de tudo sentimentos inúteis para seres como nós como culpa. Com isso deixou de ser Angelus virou Angel, deixou de ser louco, impulsivo, intrigante e principalmente deixou de ser meu. A benção que eu lhe dei ao transformá-lo virou para ele mais uma maldição.

Outra coisa que os mortais esclarecidos sobre o nosso mundo também entendem errado é a suposição de que não amamos, amamos sim mesmo que de uma maneira diferente da dos mortais, mesmo que seja egoísta, queremos muito e queremos o tempo todo, somos como crianças sedentas andando pela noite ,antigos mas ainda assim tão infantis, velhos mas nunca realmente adultos. Entre nós sempre é complicado em parte porque sempre temos que continuar e eventualmente vamos nos reencontrar ,nunca conseguindo deixar nada para trás e as vezes nossos amores egoístas ,sórdidos e infantis continuam ,as vezes por um ano, as vezes por um século e as vezes para sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.


End file.
